Seasons Of Love
by Wickedly-Wonderful
Summary: A one chapter song fic, About never ending love.


**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from Harry Potter, or the ong Seasons of Love**

_five hundred twenty-five thousand _

_six hundred minutes_

_five hundred twenty-five thousand _

_moments so dear _

_five hundred twenty-five thousand _

_six hundred minutes _

_how do you measure-measure a year _

Harry layed next to Ginny on the couch in their home just a little outside of London. He held her tight in his arms, not saying a word sense she had told him the news. He clenched his eyes shut, not wanting to believe it. Ginny had skin cancer. She had just been in for a normal check up at St. Mungo's when they discovered it. For severel more minutes Harry didn't say a word.

Finally he choked out, "Isn't there any magic they can use to cure it?" Ginny shook her head and whispered no. Tears were now flowing from Harry's eyes and down his cheeks. He couldn't stand the thought of losing Ginny, just as he had found her. They had been married for only two months now, the happiest two months of Harry's life so far.

"Is there anything to do to help it?"

"The doctor's suggested chemotherephy," said Ginny, who was also crying. Harry nodded. He kissed her gently on the forehead.

_in daylights- in sunsets_

_in midnites- in cups of coffee_

_in inches- in miles _

_in laughter- in strife_

It was two months sense Ginny first told Harry about having skin cancer. She had now started chemo which had caused her to lose most of her hair. Each morning when she woke up and looked at herself in the mirror, she began to cry. Harry would tell her that she was beautiful, and that he loved her no matter what, but this only made her cry even more.

In addition to hair loss Ginny's skin lost it's bright, happy color and became pale and sickly looking. The doctors told Harry that chemo wasn't helping Ginny much and that her survival chances were slim. He ignored everything they said. He wasn't willing to give up hope.

_five hundred twenty-five thousand _

_six hundred minutes _

_how do you measure a year in the life_

_how about love_

_how about love_

_how about love_

_measure in love_

_seasons of love_

_seasons of love_

Ten months after being diagnosed, Ginny was in the hospital. The cancer was spreading and taking a high toll on her health. She had to quit her job about two months ago and was constintly sick. Her appetite had dropped drasticly and she was much skinnier. Doctors wanted Ginny in the hospital overnight for an examination after seeing her for her previous appointment.

Harry kneeled next to her bed, stroaking her hair as she slept. She slowly woke up and cracked open her pale blue eyes, looking at Harry. He kissed her lightly on the lips.

"What happens if I don't make it?" whispered Ginny.

Harry shook his head. "No, don't talk about that. You're gonna be fine, you'll be ok."

"No, Harry. I'm not ok. I just want you to know that, whatever happens to me, I will always love you. Always."

Harry kissed her again and whispered back. "I will always love you. For the rest of my life."

_five hundred twenty-five thousand _

_six hundred minutes_

_five hundred twenty-five thousand _

_journeys to plan_

_five hundred twenty-five thousand _

_six hundred minutes_

_how do you measure the life _

_of a woman or a man_

_in truth that she learns _

_or in times that he cried_

_in bridges he burned _

_or the way that she dies_

Two months after Harry vowed his never-ending love to Ginny she passed away. The cancer had finally killed her, ripping a whole in Harry's heart along with it. The only people at the funeral was Harry, Hermione and the Weasly's, and they were the only people invited.

"She filled everybody's life with happiness, laughter and joy. May she rest in peace." A few silent tears flowed down Harry's face as they lowered her body into the grave. He would never see her again. Never get to talk to her, hold her hand, hear her sweet laugh, or see her beautiful face. Never again. Soon the graveyard was empty, and Harry was left standing infront of Ginny's grave.

He kneeled down infront of Ginny's grave and kissed the rose in his hand.He then placed a rose ontop of her grave. "I will always love you. No matter what happens. Forever and always." As he walked away from her grave a wind came by, sweeping away the rose, sending it to heaven.

_its time now to sing out_

_tho the story never ends _

_remember a year in the life of friends_

_remember the love_

_remember the love_

_remember the love_

_measure in love_

_seasons of love_

_seasons of love_

**Just a quick little story that popped in my head while I was listening to the song. Kinda sad...please review.**


End file.
